La fantaisie finale
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Ils étaient dix-neuf face à une armée entière. Sur le point de perdre, doutant de leur force et de leurs chances de victoire. Mais ils ne s'avouaient pas vaincus. Après tout, ils étaient les Elus : les héros de leurs mondes. Pour une fantaisie finale, ils étaient prêts à tout. Quitte à se battre avec courage et honneur.


_Hellow =)_

_Je vous propose ici une histoire ne portant pas sur le jeu Dissidia en lui-même mais qui se rapporte au principe à savoir regrouper les individus les plus forts de tous les univers Final Fantasy. Pour la scène en elle-même, je me suis inspirée de la scène finale d'Avengers et de la musique : watch?v=cnGedeRXkx4_

_Dissidia appartient à Square Enix._

_Bonne lecture !_

« Ils arrivent... » Murmura d'une voix étranglée une jeune femme blonde au doux visage chargé d'inquiétude.

Son constat s'abattit avec effroi sur ses compagnons postés autour d'elle. Ils se regardèrent, comprenant avec douleur qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. En effet, ils n'étaient que dix-neuf.

Dix-neuf face à une armée entière de monstres de métal.

Dix-neuf âmes désespérées et épuisées.

Haletants, leurs regards emplis d'appréhension fixaient avec nervosité la masse informe de manikins se fondre sur eux. Entourés par ces monstres de ferraille sans cœur, nulle échappatoire ne subsistait. En effet, les sinistres bâtiments sans vie de la cité fantôme formaient un barrage impénétrable, tel un piège immense qui les enserrait. Le ciel chargé de sombres nuages illustrait la situation désespérée.

Bien qu'ils soient aisés à vaincre, la supériorité numérique des manikins les écrasait lourdement. Enfants du chaos, ils menaçaient de se répandre sur tous les mondes. Ils avaient réussi jusqu'à présent à les repousser sans les éradiquer complètement. Or, le chaos s'était déchaîné, décuplant les forces de ces monstres. Leurs visages tirés par la fatigue, chacun de leurs muscles les tiraillait douloureusement. Accoudés, ils reculaient instinctivement alors que les monstres resserraient leur formation. Hagards, les guerriers de tous horizons s'arrêtèrent soudainement, sentant leurs épaules frôler celles de leurs compagnons.

Ils étaient encerclés.

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils se battaient. Leurs armes commençaient à s'user, ne possédant plus la même efficacité qu'au début du conflit. Existait-il seulement une notion de temps dans ce monde ?! Habituées à cette étrange atmosphère, Lightning et Serah leur avaient assuré que le temps n'existait pas à Valhalla.

_Valhalla_. Cet espace perdu dans la ligne du temps. La vie et la mort n'avaient aucun sens en cet endroit exempté de toute existence. Ce lieu où l'harmonie et le chaos se disputaient le contrôle de tous les mondes. Le temple gardien de l'espace-temps, où toutes les lignes menant vers différents univers convergeaient. Un équilibre si fragile qui menaçait de se briser à tout instant mais qui se devait d'être tenu. S'il venait à être rompu, tous les mondes s'effondreraient, assaillis par les griffes du chaos. Les rues désertes et le ciel oppressant ne venaient qu'ajouter le sentiment de malaise qui habitaient celles et ceux qui ont été amenés ici via le Cœur de l'Histoire.

Par le biais de visions, ils avaient découvert leur mission. Catapultés dans un lieu hors du temps qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, coupés de ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils devaient pourtant entamer un nouveau combat. Endurcis par leurs nombreuses épreuves dans leurs mondes respectifs, ces guerriers d'élite avaient été désigné par la déesse mourante Etro pour sauver Valhalla de la destruction.

En effet, le chaos n'avait jamais été aussi puissant et menaçait désormais de détruire tous les mondes existants, les englobant dans une vague de ténèbres où la vie et la mort cesseraient d'exister.

Dès lors, un lourd poids s'était abattu sur leurs épaules. Bien que sceptiques au départ, ils durent accepter l'atroce vérité qui s'imposait à leurs yeux.

De l'issue de ce combat résulterait la survie de leurs mondes et de ceux qu'ils chérissaient par dessus tout.

Ces frères et sœurs d'armes durent apprendre à se connaître et à se supporter. L'entente cordiale n'existant jamais, de nombreuses tensions étaient apparues, aggravées par le lourd déracinement qu'ils subissaient. Le souvenir de leurs amis leur serrait le cœur de douleur. Leur absence à leurs côtés ne leur en était que plus insupportable. Ces âmes en peine se sentaient désespérément seules.

Cependant, ils finirent par tous s'allier car ils étaient conscients qu'en gagnant, ils pourraient retourner d'où ils venaient. Déterminés, ils s'ouvrirent aux autres, comblant l'absence de leurs proches par une amitié inattendue. Leurs mœurs étaient certes différentes, ils ne s'entendaient peut-être pas tous à merveille.

Et pourtant... Un lien unique dont ils ignoraient la nature les unissait dans l'adversité. Puissant, inoxydable, cette amitié forgée dans les batailles les aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Une confiance indestructible naquit entre eux : au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se confier leurs vies. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas réuni parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts guerriers de tous les mondes confondus ? Seuls, leur puissance était déjà surhumaine. Mais ensemble, elle dépassait la raison.

L'union faisait la force, comme disait le Guerrier de la Lumière.

Cependant, toutes leurs belles certitudes venaient de s'écrouler face à l'armée de monstres qui les encerclaient. Épuisés par tant de combats, leurs souffles courts étaient ensevelis sous le martèlement de la marche des manikins provenant dans leur direction. Désespérés, ils étaient perdus dans le doute. Étaient-ils aussi forts que la déesse aurait voulu croire ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment vaincre ces monstres qui revenaient en force dès qu'ils les éradiquaient ? Existait-il une fin à ce cycle infernal de combat éternel ?!

Paniqué, Zack regarda du coin de l'œil son ami Cloud. Les deux jeunes hommes aux tenues si semblables, leurs dignes prestances, leurs yeux d'un bleu profond... Hormis la couleur de leurs cheveux, ils apparaissaient comme frères. Revenu d'entre les morts grâce à ce lieu hors du temps, Zack chérissait cette renaissance. Sa présence avait d'ailleurs ébranlé Cloud, lui qui l'avait vu mourir parce qu'il avait voulu le protéger. Conscient de sa chance, Zack avait pu lui avouer ce qu'il le tracassait depuis l'au-delà : Cloud n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, il avait choisi son destin. Il devait vivre sans regrets, comme un vrai SOLDAT. La culpabilité de son ami lui pesait, conscient que sa mort avait insinué le poison des remords en Cloud. Cette renaissance avait pu néanmoins effacer cette douleur latente que le blond traînait depuis le décès de son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, cette seconde chance était sur le point de s'écourter à son tour. Connaissant comme Serah les atroces sensations de la mort, il frissonna d'horreur. Il ne voulait pas revivre _cela_. Et Cloud ne devait pas subir cela non plus.

Mais ils allaient mourir.

La mort n'avait certes pas d'emprise à Valhalla. Néanmoins, cet endroit se fissurait de plus en plus, faisant apparaître le triste spectre du temps. Ce lieu s'émiettait jusqu'à ne tenir que sur un fil. L'issue de ce conflit était imminente et cette bataille avait un goût âcre d'ultime conflit.

Existait-il cependant une autre issue ? Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour eux, aussi doués qu'ils pouvaient être. Abattus, ils contemplèrent avec désarroi les manikins qui s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement, telle une marche froidement mortelle. Figés par l'appréhension, ils attendaient leur fin prochaine, songeant à tous ceux qu'ils aimaient. Leurs fidèles compagnons – voire même l'élue de leur cœur – qu'ils ne reverraient sans doute jamais.

Enlisée dans le désespoir, Lightning finit cependant par se ressaisir. La soldate déterminée à la chevelure aussi rose que celle de sa sœur serra ses poings gantés de colère. Elle ne devait pas faillir, pas une nouvelle fois ! La simple vue de sa sœur revenue d'entre les morts l'a fait renaître de ses cendres, animée d'un nouveau courage. Habillée comme au temps où elle était une simple soldate, Lightning se souvint de la dernière fois où elle avait cédé au désespoir. Serah qui se mourait, Gran Pulse et Cocoon disparaissant dans une vague de chaos... Non, elle ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer !

Bien qu'une voix consciente lui murmurait qu'elle allait regretter son geste fou, elle s'avança d'un pas puis écarta ses jambes, en position de combat. Elle dégaina alors sa pistolame dans un chuintement sec, ses yeux verts perçants animés d'une nouvelle volonté. Comprenant sans peine ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire, un adolescent ténébreux tenta de la ramener à la raison :

« Light, ce n'est même pas la peine. Ils sont bien trop nombreux.

– Je préfère me battre plutôt que de me rendre ! »

Noctis la considéra un instant, son aura déterminée le stupéfiant complètement. Malgré la menace pesante de la mort, elle avait décidé de se battre et ce, même si le combat était décidé d'avance. Cette ténacité le laissait admiratif avant de le laisser pensif. Elle n'avait pas tort après tout... Puisqu'il fallait mourir, autant se battre jusqu'à ses ultimes forces. Il avança alors également d'un pas décidé avant de tendre son bras devant lui. Soudain, ses yeux virèrent au rouge cramoisi tandis qu'apparaissait comme par magie une immense épée dans sa main tendue. Il s'écria d'un ton blasé :

« Finalement, je partage ton avis. »

Lightning esquissa un faible sourire qui retomba aussitôt, sa concentration prenant le dessus.

Leurs compagnons les regardèrent, éberlués devant leur courage suicidaire. Cependant, leur détermination les envahit à leur tour, les poussant à chasser ce pessimisme qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Malgré la situation la plus désespérée qui soit, ils ne devaient pas abandonner, pas maintenant ! Pour leurs mondes, pour leurs amis, pour leurs amours, ils se devaient de continuer !

Les membres chancelants, la fatigue tiraillant leurs traits, la lueur de la détermination brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils avancèrent tous d'un pas avant de dégainer en un mouvement leurs armes.

Des épées de toutes tailles sorties de leurs fourreaux brisaient en un sifflement l'air ; des arcs se tendaient, une flèche prête à être tirée ; des chargeurs de pistolets étaient remis dans un claquement sonore ; des épées apparaissaient comme par enchantement ; des mains ou des sceptres s'illuminaient lentement, emplis de magie.

Fermement postés sur leurs positions, ils refusaient de se rendre. Pas avant d'avoir lutté de toutes leurs forces. Autrefois vacillante, la flamme de l'espoir venait d'être brusquement ravivée en chacun. Tandis que les manikins s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux, ils se plongèrent une dernière fois dans leurs souvenirs pour y trouver du courage.

Le Guerrier de la Lumière dont la foi en la lumière de l'harmonie n'avait jamais cessé de briller.

Firion, l'expert des armes brandit fièrement son épée sanglante, le regard empli de détermination.

Luneth ou le Guerrier Oignon, aussi fier qu'intelligent, avait pour une fois décidé d'écouter son cœur vaillant plutôt que sa raison.

Cecil dont la bravoure de paladin était objet d'admiration et l'encourageait à affronter cette situation désespérée.

Bartz se demanda avec regret s'il menait sa dernière aventure.

Terra prit enfin son courage à deux mains, déterminée à ne pas flancher et à croire en sa force d'Esper.

Cloud dont le regard perçant était projeté vers la masse informe d'ennemis, son épée aussi grande que lui dégainée avec fermeté.

Zack avait fait de même, tout aussi impatient d'en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Squall posa sa Gunblade sur son épaule, songeant tristement une dernière fois à Linoa avant de se jurer qu'il ferait tout pour la revoir, y compris d'annihiler le chaos s'il le fallait.

Djidane qui dégaina ses deux poignards avec agilité, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres qui cachait néanmoins son inquiétude grandissante.

Tidus jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa voisine, anxieux à l'idée de la perdre.

Yuna venait de recharger ses pistolets quand elle sentit le regard de son aimé sur lui, tout aussi angoissée que lui à l'idée de se séparer une nouvelle fois.

Shantotto renifla, persuadée que ce combat était perdu d'avance, mais dont elle avait finalement dédaigné participer.

Vaan fronça les sourcils avant de déglutir, conscient qu'il commettait une folie.

Lightning qui préférait se concentrer sur ses possibles angles d'attaque, tout en songeant à protéger sa sœur et ses compagnons.

Noctis au regard de braise, tout aussi inflexible que sa consœur.

Serah regarda tristement sa grande sœur avant de brandir son arc, résolue à ne pas flancher aux assauts de l'ennemi.

Ace sortit ses cartes, bien décidé à ne pas écouter sa peur qui lui conseillait de fuir.

Helm serra les dents tout en encochant une flèche, nerveux devant le carnage qui s'annonçait.

Ils étaient tous effrayés mais avaient décidé d'écouter leur cœur sincère. Même dans les situations désespérées, ils avaient réussi à vaincre leurs ennemis dans leurs mondes respectifs. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement en ce lieu ?

Postés fièrement telle une dernière rempart contre le Mal, ils attendaient nerveusement l'arrivée des manikins qui s'approchaient de plus en plus.

Encore quelques mètres... Quelques centimètres...

Le cœur tambourinant fortement dans leurs poitrines, les jambes flageolantes, l'anxiété se mêlait à leur courage démesuré. Ils étaient heureusement aidés par la douce pensée de leurs êtres chers. Ils devaient les protéger à tout prix.

Soudain, le Guerrier de la Lumière brandit fièrement son épée vers le ciel en hurlant toute sa foi pour la paix et l'harmonie :

« Pour la Lumière ! »

N'écoutant que son courage, il s'élança, suivi avec acharnement par ses compagnons d'armes.

Et ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée métallique de chaos.

_Pour Final Fantasy XIV, j'ai choisi comme héros le jeune homme brun qu'on voit dans les bandes-annonces. Sauf que, malgré toutes mes recherches, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver son nom... J'en ai donc inventé un. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_


End file.
